And say that everything left a dream
by JustDarren
Summary: Et dire que ça ne part que d'un rêve, d'un fantasme.. des idées folles créées par le subconscient. Mais est-ce un hasard si Quinn et Rachel font le même dans la même nuit ? A t-il une signification ? Pour l'une oui, pour l'autre non. Que va t-il se passer lorsque la nouvelle New-Yorkaise et l'étudiante de Yale vont se recroiser ?
1. Prologue

**Disclamer** : Bien entendu, les personnages sont à Ryan, ce qu'ils font dans la vie aussi etc.. l'histoire est de moi.

**** Donc voilà un peu de Faberry, que j'ai eu le courage d'écrire un bon soir où j'étais inspirée, enfin, du moins je pense. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Ce n'est qu'un prologue pour mettre un peu l'histoire en place, il y aura une suite :)

* * *

_«Je te désire autant que je te hais.»_

Souffla la blonde aux yeux verts dans un ultime souffle de délivrance, s'agrippant presque désespérément aux bras de la brune.

Rachel se réveilla dans un sursaut, les mains moites, la sueur perlant sur son front, haletante et pantelante. Ce rêve avait eu l'air si réel que ça en était déconcertant. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage en fermant les yeux, puis tourna la tête vers son réveil, indiquant qu'il était de toute façon bientôt l'heure de se lever. La diva retira sa couette, la poussant loin de son corps chaud et humide, puis passa ses jambes par dessus son lit, enfilant ses grosses bottes en moumoutes qui lui servaient de chaussons. Encore tremblante elle marcha jusqu'à la cuisine pour aller boire un verre d'eau, c'est sans doute ce qui lui ferait le plus grand bien. D'une main traînante elle ouvrit les placards à la recherche d'un verre puis quand elle le trouva, marcha tel un escargot jusqu'au robinet, ouvrant les vannes pour que le précieux liquide coule. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres, buvant comme si sa vie en dépendait puis sursauta en entendant la voix cristalline derrière elle, mêlée au bruit des œufs cuisant dans la poêle.

- Déjà débout ?

Kurt fit une pause pour regarder sa montre puis ensuite, reporter son attention sur leur petit déjeuner.

- Toi qui ne manques jamais une minute de sommeil.. ça ne va pas Rachel ?

Demanda t-il, vaguement angoissé par ce changement inhabituel du comportement de Miss Berry. Cette dernière secoua la tête, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

- J'avais juste soif.

Elle grimaça en allant s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises vintages du garçon au teint de porcelaine, pas très crédible comme excuse. Que dire de plus après tout ? Qu'elle avait préféré se réveiller plutôt que de fantasmer sur Quinn Fabray ? Hors de question qu'elle le dise de vive voix, c'était trop.. étrange pour qu'une telle chose ne puisse se faire entendre. D'ailleurs, comment et pourquoi avait-elle fait ce rêve ? Elle était troublée, chamboulée par ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Jamais elle n'avait eu de sentiments pour la belle blonde mais.. non, ce n'était qu'un rêve, une phase, un fantasme. Elle émit presque un rire nerveux tandis que Kurt s'approchait avec leur assiettes, heureux par cette nouvelle journée qu'ils passaient ensemble à New-York.

* * *

_«Ra.. Rachel ! »_

Son corps se cambra et ses mains vinrent instinctivement se mettre sur les bras de la brune, plantant ses ongles dans sa chair. Son regard était vif, emplie de désir, pourtant, elle la haïssait. Non pas pour leurs années au lycée, là où elles se disputaient un tas de choses inutiles. Non, elle la haïssait parce-qu'elle l'aimait. C'était faible, c'était lâche, et il n'y avait que dans ses rêves qu'elle pouvait l'exprimer.

Le cœur de Quinn fit un bond de plus et son corps se raidit. Était-ce possible d'avoir un orgasme en rêvant ? En tout cas, mouiller l'était, les draps en témoigner. Un petit soupir mêlant la frustration, le soulagement et la satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se retournait dans ses draps, regardant le soleil filtrant à travers ses rideaux. Et dire qu'elle était à Yale.. c'était comme un rêve pourtant elle ne s'y sentait pas à sa place, ou du moins, il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelqu'un certainement, et cette personne resterait inaccessible. Ses traits se crispèrent et ses yeux s'humidifièrent tandis qu'elle les refermait, s'apprêtant à se rendormir, pour oublier, oui, c'était ça, oublier à jamais.

* * *

**** Une petite review, ça fait plaisir, dites moi vos impressions, des améliorations ? Des suggestions ?  
À bientôt pour la suite :)


	2. Chapter 1

Tout d'abord, merci à toutes (et à tous ?) pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur et extrêmement plaisir. Je tiens à remercier Habb41, alias honey, alias kiwi, qui m'aide par sa présence dans cette fiction en me donnant son avis. Voilà voilà, c'était le moment décidasse.  
Pour répondre à une phrase qui revient souvent "[..]j 'espère que ça n'ira pas trop vite entre Rachel et Quinn" Non, évidemment. Les choses doivent durer pour être savourées. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

_« Fuis moi je te suis, suis moi je te fuis.»_

Son corps frôlait le mur, comme si à chaque instant, elle redoutait de voir surgir quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Une main l'attrapa à l'angle d'un détour, l'entraînant dans l'une des pièces de l'école, la plaquant contre l'un des murs froids. Un cri étranglé s'échappa de sa bouche tant par la surprise que par la peur mais la main se posa doucement sur ses lèvres, l'en empêchant. Bientôt, la surprise fut effacée, remplacée par la tendresse ainsi que l'excitation tandis que leurs lèvres se scellaient. La blonde, de ses doigts habiles effleura le justaucorps de son amante puis l'attrapa dans un grognement d'insatisfaction. La brune râla, poussant son corps contre celui de l'autre fille, en demandant nettement plus. L'une taquina l'autre, mettant son genoux entre ses jambes, pas assez proche au goût de la deuxième qui râla une nouvelle fois. La blonde, riant aux éclats, ce si beau rire qui semblait être irréel, soufflant comme le vent, venant de partout mais de nulle part à la fois, passa ses mains sur les frêles épaules de la brune, faisant doucement glisser le seul vêtement qu'elle avait. C'était d'une lenteur exquise, celle qui vous consume entièrement, vous rendant totalement fou tellement elle ne va pas assez vite. La plus petite se tortilla, faisant comprendre qu'elle en voulait plus, plus vite, mais la seconde secoua la tête, claquant de la langue pour l'avertir. Elle passa ensuite ses mains sous les bretelles de la brassière que portait la chanteuse, les faisant claquer sous le passage de ses longs doigts. Elle les fit glisser le long de ses bras désormais nus puis l'embrassa dans le cou, délicatement. Chaque baiser était d'une véritable souffrance. Doux mais brûlant. La diva glapit tandis que son amante remontait le long de sa mâchoire carrée, puis, s'arrêtant devant ses lèvres, ses yeux brûlants de désir et de convoitise rencontrèrent les prunelles sombres de l'objet envié. Les mains de l'étudiante glissèrent avec expertise jusqu'au bas ventre de la chanteuse, cette dernière se tortillant tant elle voulait la sentir en elle. Un son rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres, ses pupilles étaient presque dilatées à leur comble, son souffle était chaud et court, sa poitrine se soulevait et s'affaissait trop violemment pour qu'elle soit calme et surtout, son coeur battait si vite qu'elle n'entendait que lui. Dans un sourire mesquin, Quinn titilla le clitoris de Rachel, la regardant toujours dans les yeux comme pour la provoquer, comme elle l'avait toujours aimé, voir son ennemie, désormais son amante, perdre pied, tomber, s'écrouler. D'ailleurs, les jambes de la brune ne la portèrent bientôt plus tant le supplice la rendait dingue. Plaquant son corps contre le sien comme un soutien, la blonde crut bon de stopper son manège, enfonçant un doigt en celle qu'elle aimait.

_Biiiiip.. Biiiiip.. Biiiip. _

Rachel grogna en ouvrant doucement les yeux, sa bouche était pâteuse et sa nuque la lançait. Elle se redressa lentement, constatant avec étonnement que ses mains étaient trop dangereusement proches de son intimité. Elle les remonta sur ses cuisses, cherchant des yeux son téléphone portable qui lui cassait les tympans et surtout, qui l'avait réveillé dans un si bea... _«Rachel Berry, reprend toi.». _C'était tout de même la deuxième fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de rêve.. enfin, elle y repenserait plus tard. Et puis, c'était sans nul doute l'entraînement à la NYADA qui l'avait achevé, d'où le fait qu'elle s'était endormie comme une pauvrette dans le canapé, heureusement que Kurt était parti faire des courses..  
Tandis qu'elle essayait de démêler ses pensées, elle n'avait toujours pas décroché, si bien que la sonnerie cessa un instant, reprenant quelques minutes plus tard. La brunette, encore ensommeillée regarda sans vraiment comprendre son téléphone puis, dans un instant de lucidité parvint à tendre la main pour appuyer sur «décrocher.» La voix cassante et brutale de Santana résonna dans ses oreilles.

- Berry ?

- Non.. qui voudrais-tu que ça soit Santana ?

Croassa t-elle, fatiguée.

- Lady Hummel voyons. Passons, trêve de blabla, je n'ai pas envie de passer une demi heure à parler avec toi alors que j'ai une tonne de monde à appeler..

Rachel haussa les sourcils, intriguée par ce que tramait la latino. Elle laissa un blanc s'installer dans la conversation téléphonique, attendant que son amie reprenne.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es morte ou quoi mais la respiration venant de ton énorme nez me dit que non. Donc, j'organise une petite fête, du genre, pour qu'on se revoit tous, même si baleineau et bouche de mérou ne me sont pas indispensables, j'aimerais que les seniors, et les juniors tant qu'à faire, se rejoignent. Tu en es ? Et tu passeras aussi le mot à Porcelaine.

La brune laissa un laps de quelques secondes avant de répondre, donnant le temps à son cerveau de pouvoir enregistrer toutes les informations, surtout que Santana ne parlait pas particulièrement lentement. Hochant la tête pour elle même elle répondit, la voix encore un peu éreintée.

- Je passerais le mot à Kurt, ça serait quand ? Pas le samedi ni le dimanche j'espère, j'aurais surement des auditions ou je ne sais pas..

Dit-elle avec une teinte d'espoir dans la voix. Elle put nettement entendre le soupir de son amie à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Le jeudi qui arrive.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Rachel et elle répondit avec entrain.

- Nous en serons alors, à jeudi Santy'

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, à jeudi Hobbit.

La diva raccrocha, un air joyeux sur le visage, elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé, puis avec un temps d'hésitation, se leva pour aller se laver.

* * *

Le vibrement incessant de son téléphone dans la poche de son jean agaça Quinn au plus au point surtout qu'elle essayait désespérément de suivre le cours de son professeur préféré, pendue comme toujours à ses lèvres tentant en vain de passer à autre chose qu'à la brune de ses rêves qui ne resterait justement que dans ses rêves. Elle roula des yeux, lançant un regard noir en direction de sa poche, puis, se faisant interpeller par son voisin de droite, ce dernier un sourire lubrique aux lèvres, elle pesta intérieurement. C'était quoi ce délire du portable vibrant et de la jolie fille blonde ? Elle sortit de l'amphithéâtre, la mine contrariée puis, dans un geste rageur sortie le téléphone de sa poche. Dans un regard foudroyant, qui aurait pu tué quiconque se trouvant devant elle, l'ancienne cheerleaders regarda le nom s'affichant en bas de son écran, et dans un soupir de résignation elle décrocha, s'appuyant contre le mur derrière elle pour se laisser tomber assise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Santana ?

Dit-elle alors que l'une de ses anciennes meilleures amies n'avait même pas encore pu comprendre que la blonde avait répondu à son appel.

- Quinnie, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu es la deuxième personne que j'appelle, Brittany passant avant tout. Je ne tarderais pas en racontant qu'elle a bien suivi mes conseils en allant voir ailleurs, ce ailleurs étant bouche de mérou, le mec devenu mon ennemi numéro un que je fusillerais bien dès que l'occasion se présentera...

- Abrège, j'ai cours.

Trancha la belle blonde.

- Oui donc, bref, peu importe, j'avais dans l'idée d'organiser une petite fête, ou je ne sais pas, une orgie, une partouze, vois ça comme tu veux, réunissant les New-Direction. Les seniors avant tout, étant donné que nous sommes tous séparés et que nous nous manquons tous les uns des autres..

Dit Santana d'un merveilleux ton ironique, ce qui fit pouffer son amie.

- Donc, je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais, tu viendrais ?

La jeune femme resta longuement silencieuse, pesant le pour et le contre de cette soirée. Revoir ses anciens amis lui ferait tellement de bien mais.. Rachel. Elle ferma les yeux, se les massant de sa main libre et parvint à dire d'une voix qui ne chevrotait pas.

- Je viendrais Santana, dis moi juste où, quand et ce que je dois apporter.

Elle aurait juré pouvoir distinguer le sourire de la latino à travers le téléphone, ce qui la fit sourire à son tour.

- Jeudi, vingt et une heure, et tu n'as rien à prendre, je m'occupe de tout. Sur ce, bonne merde pour tes ennuyants et pathétiques cours.

Avant d'avoir pu répondre, Santana avait déjà raccroché, laissant Quinn avec la bouche ouverte, la phrase en suspens dans sa gorge. Elle se releva, époussetant ses habits, puis la tête haute, un sourire presque victorieux sur les lèvres, elle poussa les portes de l'amphithéâtre pensant déjà à la soirée de jeudi.

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Une review ne fait pas de mal pour vos impressions.  
À bientôt pour la suite :)


	3. Chapter 2

Bonsoir ou bonjour à toutes et à tous, voilà donc la suite :3 Santana est réellement plus agressive que dans la série, je préviens.  
Je remercie encore mon kiwi sans poils de m'avoir aidé sans elle la fin ne serait pas comme ça.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Il fallait le dire clairement, Santana avait eu une journée plutôt chargée. Entre les coups de fils à droite, les coups de fil à gauche et toutes les vacheries qu'elle avait du inventer pour telle ou telle personne.. elle n'en voyait plus la fin.

- Britt ?

Dit-elle le plus doucement du monde, un petit sourire aux lèvres alors que la cheerleaders venait de décrocher.

- Santanaaaaa.

Hurla t-elle au bout du combiné et avant même que la latino ne puisse en placer une, un flot de paroles déversé dans un débit alimenté aux piles de haute qualité partit.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je suis trooop heureuse que tu m'appelles. Je voulais le faire mais Lord T. m'en empêchait, il a recommencé à se droguer, c'est mauvais pour lui, il nous intoxique et les économies de ma mère partent là dedans. J'ai beaucoup de trop bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer. Je soooors avec Sam ! C'est pas trop giga ? Je trouve que si. J'aime bien sentir ses grosses lèvres horizontales sur les miennes.

Santana, pour qui ça en était de trop et qui sentait les hauts le coeur stoppa son amie.

- Ooook Brittany. Du calme, ça ira, tu me passeras les détails, enfin si tu veux tu pourras m'en parler quand je serais accompagnée d'une arme, ce qui m'invite à te parler du REEL sujet pour lequel je t'ai appelé.

- Je t'écoute Santy.

La brune roula des yeux, et, bien qu'elle trouve Brittany plus qu'adorable, elle était passablement irritée.

- S'il te plait, arrête de me couper la parole ma chérie. Donc, est-ce que tu voudrais bien venir, mais oui tu voudras bien, à la fête que j'organise jeudi soir chez mo..

- Oui oui oui oui. C'est fou comme tu lis dans mes pensées, je n'arrive pas à y croire.. il faudra que j'en parle à Lord T. À jeudi Santana, je t'embrasse fort entre les jambes, je sais que tu aimes bien ça, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, j'ai craqué ma tenue de Cheerios et Sam do..

- OK Britt' super, à jeudi.

S'asseyant brutalement sur son lit, le visage sombre, Santana raccrocha pour la première fois au nez de celle qu'elle aimait, parce-que c'était particulièrement insupportable de devoir l'entendre déblatérer sur bouche de mérou.

* * *

_« Aimer en secret, c'est souffrir en silence. »_

Rachel faisait les cents pas dans le salon après sa douche, réfléchissant à quelle tenue elle allait mettre à cette fameuse fête. Quelque chose de pas trop moulant, elle voulait réellement éviter que Finn la colle toute la soirée, mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle ressemble à une bonne soeur. Quelle couleur surtout ? Orange, non, ça suivrait de trop avec ton nouveau teint. Rose ? Non, Kurt l'insulterait sans doute de nouveau. En parlant de ce dernier, la diva fut interrompue dans ses songes lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, heureux comme à son habitude. Rituel. La petite brune alla en courant le prendre dans ses bras pour lui demander si tout c'était bien passé aujourd'hui, et, comme bien souvent, il lui répondait que oui, sa journée avait été magnifique, comme depuis qu'ils étaient à New-York. Rachel fit infuser deux thés et les ramena sur la petite table basse en bois, prenant sa tasse dans ses mains avant de s'asseoir en repliant les genoux sur le côté.

- Kurt, il faut qu'on parle.

Devant les yeux ronds et la mine écarquillée du jeune homme, elle s'empressa de continuer.

- Santana m'a appelé à propos d'une fête qu'elle fait chez elle.. jeudi. Elle nous y invite donc, ainsi que tout le reste du Glee Club, nouveaux et anciens.

Levant le doigt pour protester, et, Rachel sachant que ça allait être long, commença à boire son thé tandis que Kurt se lança dans un discours.

- Rachel Berry, que toi et moi l'on soit bien clairs, tu rappelles Santana et tu lui dis qu'on ne vient qu'à une condition. Tina, hors de question. Si elle vient, Satan peut dire adieu aux deux bonnes âmes talentueuses que nous sommes.

La petite brune éclata de rire et posa sa tasse, levant les mains, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

- C'est bon, pas la peine de continuer, je l'appelle sous ton regard assassin.

* * *

- Écoute moi bien le baleineau, si tu tiens à ce que ta graisse ne soit pas liposuccée, tu me laisses parler jusqu'à la fin comme un gentil garçon. Donc, tu es sans doute l'avant dernier membre de ma pathétique seconde famille que j'appelle, note bien dans ta grosse tête qui ne contient rien que je t'ai appelé, ça compte beaucoup. Alors, j'organise une fête, oui je t'entends soupirer et je te vois lever les yeux au ciel, non non je n'ai pas d'espion personnel au glee club, et tu es cordi.. non en fait, oublie ça, tu es juste invité. Rachel vient, ça te fait une bonne raison de venir.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie mais..

- Tu as prévu des choses ? Non, tu ne fais rien de ta vie, et je le redis. Rachel vient.

Santana insista bien sur la dernière phrase dans un petit sourire de satisfaction. Soupir de regret, de frustration et de résignation au bout du fil, elle avait gagné.

- D'accord, quand ça ?

- J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps avec toi, demande à quelqu'un dans la salle.

* * *

Quinn s'étira et prit son sac, sortant de l'amphithéâtre en regardant son téléphone. Elle avait quelques bonnes heures avant de devoir y aller, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait aussi le temps de réfléchir à énormément de choses. Dans son empressement elle bouscula pas mal d'étudiants et, à l'angle d'un couloir se prit littéralement un jeune homme de plein fouet. Sous l'effet de l'impact, la blond tituba en arrière et mit sa main sur son front, fermant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit elle vit l'éblouissant sourire du garçon et elle leva les yeux au ciel, ramassant un livre à lui pour le lui donner, filant déjà dans sa chambre.  
Quelques minutes, ou bien quelques heures, plus tard, l'étudiante était fin prête, se regardant une dernière fois dans son miroir. C'était parfait pour des retrouvailles. Elle s'adressa un petit sourire confiant, levant le menton et s'humectant les lèvres. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vu.. surtout Rachel. Non, fini, il ne fallait pas penser à elle avant d'arriver chez Santana, d'ailleurs, elle avait de la route à faire, autant partir dès maintenant. Sac rempli, clés en main, Quinn sortit du campus universitaire, un petit sourire étirant les commissures de ses lèvres. Cette nuit s'annonçait parfaite, tant par le temps particulièrement dégagé, que par la réunion qui arrivait petit à petit tandis que les minutes s'écoulaient. Le trajet ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi long, c'était épuisant, d'ailleurs, elle comptait bien sur le fait de dormir chez son ancienne meilleure amie. D'ailleurs, qu'en était-il des liens des New Direction ? Et les nouveaux ? Étaient-ils aussi soudés et amis que l'étaient les seniors l'année passée ? Non, jamais leur famille ne serait égalable, ce qui fit à nouveau sourire la blonde.

* * *

Quoi de mieux qu'un barbecue, de l'alcool, des jeunes adultes et une immense maison pour s'amuser ? Santana avait parfaitement tout prévu dans les moindres détails. Elle câlina et embrassa chaque invité à un à un, même si ça lui semblait étrangement étrange d'enlacer des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas réellement. Avait-elle invité un travesti chez elle ? Plus on était de fous, plus on riait, mais un bon verre d'alcool l'aiderait sans doute à l'oublier.  
C'était si joyeux, dès le premier instant, comme si jamais ils ne s'étaient quittés pour aller dans des voies opposés. Puck parlait à qui voulait l'entendre son choix de carrière, puis, il se déshabilla avec l'aide son demi frère pour sauter nu dans la piscine, ce qui fit l'hilarité générale. Marley venait de tromper Jack avec Ryder, c'était mal, très mal, mais elle ne s'en souviendrait sans doute jamais le lendemain avec tout l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, au grand plaisir de Kitty qui ferrait tout pour le lui rappeler. Mike chercha longuement Tina sans la trouver, normal, elle n'avait pas été invitée, au grand bonheur de Kurt qui avait abandonné Rachel dès le premier instant pour observer tranquillement Blaine, ce dernier étant seul étant donné que Sam était occupé à.. mieux valait ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait avec Brittany. Il était tard, très tard, quand Santana, lança la musique en demandant à tout le monde de bien vouloir rentrer à l'intérieur.  
Quinn ne quitta pas des yeux un seul instant Rachel, celle ci étant plus dévergondée que jamais, riant avec son verre de bière dans la main, en faisant tomber abondamment sur le sol tandis qu'elle se livrait à une danse endiablée contre Finn. La blonde crispa la mâchoire et serra les poings, détournant à contre coeur les yeux tant le spectacle lui était insupportable.

- Fabray, qui l'aurait cru, mon gaydar était à son plein quand je me suis approchée de toi. Sérieusement mettre un gosse au monde t'as fais réaliser que finalement tu n'aimais pas la machine de Puckzilla ?

Lança narquoisement Santana dans le dos de Quinn. Cette dernière ferma les yeux et soupira, faisant face à la belle brune ne répliquant rien.

- Berry ? Uhm.. pas mal, même si on sait toutes les deux que la plus belle dans cette pièce, c'est moi. Quoique Kitty est pas mal, tu n'aimerais pas te taper une jeunette ?

Horrifiée par les propos de la latino, l'étudiante répliqua dans un froid déconcertant.

- Je vais aux toilettes.

Santana ricana et alla mettre une gifle à Sam, voyant qu'il était en train de peloter Brittany dans un coin.

* * *

Rachel voyait flou, combien de verres avait-elle bu ? Beaucoup, tellement qu'elle se retrouvait collée contre son ex, dansant avec lui. Elle le repoussa un peu trop fort, faisant mine de rien en reversant sa bière sur le tee shirt de Finn.

- Pardon, je vais m'en rechercher un autre..

Elle tapota le buste de son ancien copain avant de tituber jusqu'à la pompe à bière, n'ayant même plus la force d'en verser. Elle s'activa tant bien que mal mais rien à faire. Dans un grognement d'insatisfaction, elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à un canapé, se tenant au mur, ou au sol, elle ne savait pas réellement, la pièce bougeait si vite.. Elle s'écroula dans le fauteuil, par l'arrière, enfin, au moins elle était allongée, contemplant le si beau plafond.. Des mains tièdes la firent réagir, un petit sourire aux lèvres elle pouffa de rire, fermant les yeux et se laissant aller. Un baiser chaste dans le cou, puis un deuxième, sans retenu, la petite brune se releva tandis que la personne qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir l'entraîner dans une des chambres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Le cliquetis du taquet de la porte se fit entendre et la fameuse bouche reprit ses assauts effrontés, allant toujours de plus en plus bas. La robe de Rachel se fit arracher, la jeune femme se laissa tomber violemment sur un lit quand des mains la poussèrent. Toute la suite n'était qu'abandonnement, flou, et surtout, délicieux.

* * *

Rachel s'étira, enroulant la couette sur son corps.. nu ? Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Oula, la jolie gueule de bois s'annonçait bien à l'horizon. Elle laissa ses paupières mis-closes, s'habituant à la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Dormir.. c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. La jeune femme se tourna et, tout de suite l'effet de l'alcool se dissipa. Elle ouvrit la bouche, plus que choquée en voyant la personne qui se trouvait devant elle, nue aussi.

- Alors Berry, t'as passé une bonne nuit ?

Jeta Santana avec un sourire carnassier, laissant sous entendre ce que la diva avait fais cette nuit. Oh non.. le sol tomba sous ses pieds, enfin, techniquement elle était dans un lit mais.. elle repoussa violemment la couette sur la latino, criant à pleins poumons et la pointant du doigt, n'arrivant même pas à aligner deux mots coordonnés.

- Tu.. toi ! M'as ! Non !

Elle chercha désespérément des vêtements, un bout de tissu pour le mettre, et, ne trouvant rien d'autre que ses sous vêtements à terre, se rhabilla, sous l'oeil attentif de l'autre brune qui souriait de plaisir. Les larmes roulèrent doucement sur les joues de la diva et elle sortit, sanglotant, laissant perplexe ses amis qu'elle croisait dans le couloir. Blaine, Kurt, Finn lancèrent paniqués un «Rachel ?» puis vint le tour de Quinn, seule personne de cette maison à être totalement sur pieds n'ayant pas bu la vieille. Elle se jeta sur Rachel pour la prendre dans ses bras, d'un air protecteur, et, la petite brune enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amie, se laissant aller aux sanglots qui traversaient son être.

- Tout va bien.. chhttt.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander à Rachel ce qui n'allait pas que, Santana, vêtue elle aussi de simples sous vêtements débarqua dans le salon, souriant comme jamais ne laissant aucun doute entre ce qui c'était passé entre elles. Les yeux verts de Quinn se firent de glace tandis qu'elle fixait rageusement sa soi disant amie. Cette dernière se trémoussa volontairement sous les airs ahuris des gens déjà debout puis tapa dans ses mains.

- Bonjour le peuple, tout le monde debout, j'espère que vous aurez tous les temps de dé saouler aujourd'hui mais vous êtes tous partis dans une heure, avec tout l'amour que je vous porte, bye.

* * *

La suite sera donc une suite directe, je n'en dis pas plus, je me dépêcherais donc de l'écrire pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre.


End file.
